


for me?

by Uhmeduh



Series: Warm and Fuzzies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, for me?, warm and fuzzies bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmeduh/pseuds/Uhmeduh
Summary: Written for the Warm and Fuzzies Bingo on Tumblr for the space "for me?"





	for me?

She looked down at the small sphere of light, pulsing and changing from a golden hue to a more fiery one. This would be the second best thing She had ever created, but it was not for Her. “And I shall christen you…” Her voice was sonorous and smooth, like that of honey. “Hm. You know, I’ve never been very good at naming.” There was noise and the best thing She had ever created was running up to Her. Her son.

“Mama!” His voice had none of the smoothness of hers, but it was so full of joy that it had just the same charisma. She smiled down at him as he bunched his fingers into the long silver fabric that made up her skirt. “What’s that, mama?”

“Who’s that, child. This is a who.” She said, holding out the light for him to see. The once ball of light was now taking shape into a form more similar to Her and Her son, and when the light faded it, now he, looked far more similar to Her son. They were roughly the same size, though this small creature had much paler skin that the mother son duo.

“Your eyes are so pretty!” Her son said, grabbing the small creature’s hand as he looked around bewildered. “What’s his name, mama, what’s he gonna do?”

She smiled and knelt down to look at her son carefully. “Well, Acacius, you get to decide all of that. I made him for you, to be your friend.”

“For me?” Acacius looked over at the other boy, the molten silver eyes of her son meeting the golden ones of his friend. “Well then, you’re gonna be Acacius II!”

Diane sighed as she shook her head, “you can’t name him after yourself, Acacius, then how will you know who I’m calling for when I call for Acacius?” She saw her son clearly considering it and watched him nod, still holding the other boy’s hand.

“Well then, how about Aurelius! It’s kinda like mine but not really.” He said, peering into the other boy’s eyes for approval and watching as he nodded. He cheered, bouncing around, one of his large wings almost toppling Aurelius over as he stood there, watching the joy on Acacius’s face with a soft kind of wonder.

“Go on, go, play,” The Goddess of Balance murmured, standing once again, “go show him everything you love.”

* * *

 

“Rel! Rel!” Aurelius looked over to the running boy, a smile gracing his face when he tried to stop and almost toppled over, his ever growing wings flailing. He heaved a few heavy breaths as he looked up, white hair falling onto dark skin and over silver eyes. “There you are! I really don’t know how you’re always up before me. Do you ever sleep?”

Aurelius looked down at the black wildflowers scattered all around him. “No.” He said, looking back to Acacius as the older boy flopped down beside him. “Not much, at least. I like to watch the suns rise.” He said, looking up at the three spheres in the sky.  
“Why?” Acacius interjected into his thoughts, “You’ve touched the suns before, if you really wanted you could sleep in them. What’s so special about seeing them face this side of the planet?” Acacius didn’t seem to understand and Aurelius didn’t blame him. He didn’t really understand it himself. “You’re practically a sun by yourself anyways.”

Aurelius lay back on his pale wings with Acacius. “I don’t know, Ace. Something about them is just… So much more special to watch from here.” His fingers twisted the little black flowers into a loop, weaving some of his loose down feathers into them. He closed his eyes, “maybe because it’s so warm, like you.” The sunlight warmed his skin gently until he felt a heavy weight settle onto him and his eyes shot open. “Hey!”

“Hey you! You said it’s warm like me.” Acacius said, his face all too close as Aurelius rolled his eyes and blew a puff of air at him. He took the loop and set it onto the other boy’s white hair, watching with a laugh as Acacius craned his head, trying to look at it without knocking it off of his head. The chance was there and Aurelius shoved him off, the flower crown falling from his head. He didn’t seem to mind the fall, instead reaching out to grab it gently. “Wow, Rel, it’s so pretty. It’s for me, right? I can keep it?”

He looked so hopeful, so Aurelius didn’t have the heart to tell him that it would almost certainly wilt and shrivel up before those three suns set at the end of the day. “Yeah, it’s for you.”

Acacius seemed about to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of bells filling the air. “Come on, mama wants to see us!” Acacius grabbed his hand and before he knew it they were running, off to see what the Goddess wanted.

* * *

 

“How dare he!” Aurelius watched his best friend rage around the room, his eyebrow cocked as he waited for his friend to settle down into a chair before he spoke.

“How dare who? And dare what?” He asked in response, though he already expected what had Acacius so enraged, it was why he had been brushing up on the battle skills he had been taught when he was young.

Acacius tossed his head and for a moment Aurelius wasn’t sure if he’d answer. “Tyus. He’s trying to bring dissent against Mama. He’s planning a revolution and She already told me she won’t interfere with it! She even recommended I stay out of it!” And there it was. Aurelius had heard whisperings of the god of disorder’s dissatisfaction a few weeks ago. He had brought it up to his Queen then, but She had told him that Tyus had not yet broken the laws, and if he did he would be tried and dealt with then.

“So what are we going to do about it then?” He asked, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees, his chin atop his fist.

Acacius looked shocked, blinking a few times. “Mama said we shouldn’t do anything…”

Aurelius shrugged, “Alright. But I’m not doing this for Her, I’m doing this for you. I’m by your side, Ace, no matter what.”

“For me?” His voice sounded like a ghost and he feared he had said something wrong, but the pure hope that was on his face made his heart flutter and solidified his resolve. “Well then, we’re going to go talk to Tyus.”

* * *

 

Their talk hadn’t helped. They didn’t know it, but without them going to Tyus the revolution would not have even started, but the other small gods under Diane’s rule had sent Her two most trusted go to Tyus and assumed Diane had sent them to shut him up. Tyus didn’t tell them that the boys had only been there to talk, instead he fanned their flames of anger and fear, setting the revolution into effect.

Diane didn’t allow Her citizens to fight, and She did not have warriors. She had only herself, Her son, Aurelius, and a small number of peacekeepers that stopped any minor fights from breaking out in the city and brought any worse crimes to Diane to judge. She didn’t even allow these peacekeepers to actively fight, instead leaving them to guard her citizens. Nor did She accept help from other gods that supported her, instead telling them to keep their people safe.

Despite all this, She, with the help of her two most trusted, pushed back the rebelling gods, quelling their revolution and capturing them and trying them fairly in Her court until all that remained was Tyus. They could not capture Tyus, he had evaded them each and every time.

But he had sent them a request for peace.

And so a peace treaty was written and a time was set. The chosen venue was a small planet under Tyus’s control, but Diane was not stressed by this, and so neither boy was either.

“Are you happy this is over, Rel?”

The golden boy looked over to Acacius who stood by his side. Neither had changed all that much physically, but mentally they had grown. “Yes, I am, especially for you. You favour peace more than me.”

Acacius laughed, “For me? Sometimes it seems you favour nothing but me.” She shook his head and Aurelius resisted the urge to run his fingers through fluffy white curls. “You know, you need to start living for yourself.”

Aurelius shrugged, “Perhaps I’ll try that out one day before I die.” He quipped back as they stepped through the large doors, intent to create peace.


End file.
